The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine having an intake channel for the supply of fuel and combustion air, whereby the intake channel, over at least a portion of its length, is divided into a mixture channel, and into a supply channel for the supply of largely free-air.
EP 1 221 545 A2 discloses an internal combustion engine, namely a two-cycle engine, the intake channel of which is provided with a partition that separates an air channel from a mixture channel. US 2005/0045138 A1 discloses a connector between a carburetor and an internal combustion engine that is provided with two tubes, namely one tube for a mixture channel and a second, separate tube for the air channel.
It is an object of the present application to provide an internal combustion engine of the aforementioned general type that has a straightforward configuration and that can be produced in a simple manner.